Funds are requested for the replacement of an 11 year old NMR console for a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer located in the Advanced Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy Facility at the University of Florida. The current Bruker DRX console, primarily utilized for high resolution microimaging and solid state NMR experiments, is technically limited relative to next generation consoles and is beginning to break down on a frequent basis, with several components no longer supported by the vendor. Funds are requested to replace this aging console with a Bruker Avance III console. In addition to enhancing the reliability of the NMR equipment, the new console and integrated software are expected to have enhanced technical capabilities and improved performance relative to our current console. The AMRIS Facility supports a broad range of NIH-funded research projects with four dedicated technical staff having expertise in microimaging, NMR spectroscopy, and animal MRI and over 60 years of experience working in biological MR research. The new console is critical to the success of the NIH-funded research of both a group of eight major users (S. Blackband, G. Fanucci, J. Long, T. Mareci, M. Sarntinoranont, N. Simpson, B. Vemuri, and G. Walter), all of whom are experts in microimaging and/or biomolecular NMR, and of minor users (including M. Raizada, E. Scott, and D. Steindler). These user groups undertake studies that are extremely demanding from an imaging and spectroscopy standpoint, including measurements of tissue structure and diffusion at cellular resolution and measurements of biomolecular structure and dynamics via solid state NMR spectroscopy. A number of the projects are of direct relevance to the diagnosis and treatment of human disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy is a powerful continuum of techniques used to study the three-dimensional structures, diffusion, and molecular structure and dynamics in biological systems. A number of NIH-supported investigators at the University of Florida utilize magnetic resonance techniques to study biological tissues and biomolecules of relevance to human health and disease. Funds are requested to replace out-of-date MRI/S equipment with state-of-the-art equipment to ensure continued progress of the biological and biomedical research programs of the investigators associated with this application and a larger community of additional users who also rely on MR in their investigations.